Bloodhound
by MyShadowIsCrimson
Summary: What do you get if you take a teenager and throw them into a high school? You get one more addition to a school that is already full of other teenagers, that's your answer. Let's mix it up a bit though. Now take a teenager with super powers and put them in a school full of other teenagers with super powers, what do you get? Exactly the same thing times 10. My life as a teen super.


What do you get if you take a teenager and throw them into a high school? You get one more addition to a school that is already full of other teenagers with raging hormones, cliques, heartbreak, lies etc. that's your answer. Let's mix it up a bit though. Now take a teenager with super powers and put them in a school full of other teenagers with super powers, what do you get? The exact same thing except for the fact that they are all trying to live up to their parents reputation no matter whether they're hero or not.

That's what I am, a teenage super and as you properly realized from reading that bit at the top I'm not the only teenage super. My name is Kage Dokuchi or at least that's the name I was born with, I go by the name Shay Stronghold though because that's the name my adopted parents gave me when I was a baby. Yes I said it I'm adopted and I hate my adopted family. I guess the decent thing I should do is introduce my family and explain the whole adopted thing, not to mention my powers.

Biologically I come from a family of super villains but I'm adopted into a family of super heroes, the Strongholds. They are a nice family I just don't fit in with them, I stand out like a sore thumb. They're all about the colors red, white and blue while I'm all about black. The Stronghold family consists of Steve and Josie, the father and mother and the most famous super hero couple in the world. Steve is known as the Commander and has the power of super strength which basically makes him indestructible while Josie is Jetstream, she has the power of supersonic flight along with the mastery of unarmed combat. When they aren't off saving the world from destruction they are the top real estate agents in the metropolis of Maxville. Then there's Will, there biological son who is two years younger than me at fifteen. Now Will's different, he doesn't have any powers at all so until he gets them he makes a show of pretending to have super strength like Steve. Both me and Will are suppose to live up to the family name and one day save the world, I have other plans though.

As I said previously my name is Shay. I'm your typical anti-social teenage girl and like I said I don't fit in with the Strongholds yet everyone still believe I'm biologically related to them. They all have brown hair, mine is jet black. They have eyes the same colour while mine are two completely different colors, right eye is purple while my left is red. Normal pale skin, practically a living corpse. I stand at an average height for girls my age and I have an athletic build. I've got a couple powers but the Strongholds only know about one. The power they know about is my ability to shape-shift into a animal, a puppy. The truth about my ability to shape-shift though is that I can turn into any animal I want whether the animal is real or not, this ability also gives me heighten senses like that of an animal. I just made them think that I can only change into a puppy so that they'll have to send me to the high school for teens with super powers. They were a bit disappointed though when they found out but they were happy I had 'finally' got my powers even though it was a couple years late. The powers they don't know about though are my ability to manipulate blood, darkness and electricity. My super strength and speed and I have this shield that protects me which is made out of darkness. The thing about the shield though is that I don't have any control over it, it automatically protects me. I also have another two powers but I won't know what they are until I turn eighteen next year.

That's all I think, on with the story.

* * *

It was a typical Monday morning, the sun was bright, the sky blue and not a single dark cloud in sight. To any normal person today was a perfect day, I however was not normal.

_***BEEP*BEEP***_

_**Undead! (Undead)  
Undead! (Undead)  
Undead! (Undead)  
Undead! (Undead)  
Undead!**_

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what-

At the sound of my alarm going off I groaned, rolled over to grab it and throw it across the room at the wall. **_*SMASH*_ **I sighed and was just about to roll back over to my original position in bed when I heard mom calling down the stairs leading to my room. "Shay don't go back to sleep, you have to get up, get breakfast and get ready for your first day at Sky High, the bus to school will be here in fifteen minutes."

I groaned again at the mention of the name of my new school. 'I might as well get ready for the first day of super hell' I thought to myself as I pushed myself out of bed. From upstairs I could here Will rushing about to put more weights on whatever you call it as dad walked up the stairs and I could also hear Will's friend Layla walking up to the backdoor in the kitchen. "Great. The hippy arrives." I said bitterly to myself. Don't get me wrong I like Layla as a person she's just too happy and kind which is why I don't like her around me...well that and the fact that she always tries to get me to wear more colors, even though I do wear other colors as long as they are neon and to socialize more with people. I sighed again thinking that it was going to be a long day ahead and I might as well get ready. Walking to the other side of my room, past the smashed alarm clock and to my wardrobe I opened it's purple doors and browsed through my unlimited supply of skinny jeans, band shirts and trainers. As it was my first day at Sky High and I was transferring as a Junior, I decided it would be better to dress to impress...not! I reached in among the jeans and grabbed a pair at random before doing the same thing with my shirts. Because I picked my outfit at random I was quite pleased that they went well with each other when I saw what I had picked. I had grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans that were toxic green with neon pink paint splashes and my Black Veil Brides vest. I paired my outfit with my black high tops that had neon pink laces and put it on before going to the bathroom to do my teeth, hair and makeup. I did my hair how I usually did it, brushing it out, straightening then teasing before I sprayed hairspray to hold it together. Next was my makeup which I kept simple. Heavy eyeliner and toxic green eye shadow. Before I left the bathroom I checked how I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was okay and that my fringe was covering my eyes. Once I was certain I looked fine, I exited my bathroom and walked back over to my wardrobe to grab my sleeveless leather jacket, put on my real dad's dog-tags and grabbing my Asking Alexandria school bag. I then walked over to my desk opposite my wardrobe which was cluttered with stories and drawings to grab my phone, Ipod, sketch pad, my notebook and pencil case. After that I made my way out my bedroom door and up the basement stairs. Yep my room is in the basement. Are you jealous?

Walking into the kitchen I could see Will and Layla but no mom or dad. Not really bothered by the fact that they weren't here, I simply shrugged my shoulders and sat down in front of my prepared breakfast that was a sausage sandwich. I finished eating quickly and told Will and Layla, both of who had just finished watching mom and dad destroying a robot downtown on the news, that I was ready to go. On our way out the back door Will had smartly reminded me that my drink, which happened to be a can of Monster energy drink was in the fridge causing me to quickly backtrack to get it before walking to the bus stop at the end of the road. When I was halfway down the road the bus drove past me and pulled to a stop in front of Will and Layla, who then got on once the driver opened the bus doors. At first I was slightly worried that the bus would leave before I got to the stop and I'd have to feel the wraith of mom and dad who would properly take my Ipod away from me, but the worry went away when I heard the commotion that was happening on the bus. The bus driver, who identified himself as Ron Wilson, was making a fuss over Will being a Stronghold. 'Crap, I hope he doesn't ask for my name.' I thought. Luckily the fuss over Will allowed me enough time to reach the bus stop and I managed to hop on just before Ron closed the doors. Unluckily for me however was the fact that everyone including Ron, Will and Layla was staring at me. The staring would have made any normal person uncomfortable but because I'm not normal it only made me get angry which isn't a good thing because of my manipulation powers. Did I forget to mention I had anger issues. Ron finally got over his staring as did everyone else, which I was extremely grateful for. I was about to make my way to the back of the bus to sit down when Ron decided to ask me what my name was.

"What's your name freshmen?" Ron asked me with his hand in front of my body as if to stop me from walking to a seat.

"I'm a Junior and my name's Shay." My reply came out emotionless but you could hear the hidden anger behind each word as I glared at the driver's hand in front of me. I could see a few people including Ron, Will and Layla flinch at the sound of my voice and I almost let a smirk grace my face. Almost.

"What's your last name Shay?" This time Ron was a bit hesitant to ask, there was a hint of fear in his voice and I couldn't blame him, my appearance made me scary.

"Stronghold. Now can I sit down so we can leave? We're gonna be late." I could visibly see people's eyes widen in shock and surprise after I said my name. It only made it obvious that they didn't expect a Stronghold to look the way I did, then again I'm not a Stronghold but don't tell them that.

* * *

There were a few of silence before Ron realized what I had said. "Right then sit down, we've got one more stop to get to before Sky High." He had seemed to get his bravery back enough to move his hand that was in front of me to the steering wheel while ordering me to a seat. I became angry again when I picked up on the command and it was a struggle for me to not shift into a wolf and rip him apart. Luckily I was able to keep in control, barely but I still managed to stop any type of shift from occurring as I made my way down the bus aisle to the back row. As I neared the freshmen that were sitting there got up and moved to sit somewhere else when they saw that I was heading in their direction. When I sat down in the window seat on the left side of the bus, I couldn't help but let a barely noticeable smirk make it's way onto my face due to the reactions the freshmen had to me and the fact that I now had the entire back row to myself. Sometimes being a junior and scary looking can be an advantage used on the fresh meat.

From my place at the back of the bus I could see that Will and Layla were sitting in the aisle seat across the aisle from each other two rows in front of me. Will was sitting next to a boy with platinum blonde hair, which was spiked up and had a white tennis hat on his head. He was also decked out in highlighter yellow and white clothing. The colour was good and I'd have to remember to ask him where he got some of his clothing from but, because he was wearing to much of it and I could tell that because of the amount to highlighter yellow he was wearing, it was his signature colour. I determined that from my brief observation of him, I wouldn't get along with him that well.

I hadn't even noticed that the bus had already pulled to a sudden stop to pick up the last freshmen until said freshmen sat down next to me. "Hi my name's-" the freshmen greeted me, I however cut his greeting short by interrupting him, " I don't care what your name is get up and sit somewhere else." My interruption was icy and I was glaring at him harshly. The freshmen promptly got out of the seat and sat in the spare seat three rows up. Deciding that I'd rather listen to music then the freshmen no doubt talking about me or the school, I reached my school bag and pulled out my black Beats headphones and my black Ipod. I pressed shuffle after putting on the headphones and slowly relaxed my body to the point people would mistake me to be sleeping even though I wasn't. In fact I was more alert than usual.

My body was so relaxed I didn't pay much attention to where the school bus was going, which was on an unfinished bridge or the fact that roller-coaster straps had crossed over my torso and a bar had appeared from the seat in front of me, securely keeping me in place. The music entering my ears was loud enough to drown out the screams no doubt coming out of the freshmen's mouths as the bus drove off the edge of the bridge and plummeted to the ground down below. From my seat at the back I could vaguely see two wings appear from the sides of the bus and jet boosters at the back. Suddenly the bus was no longer falling but instead flying. From the screams still leaving the mouths of freshmen I gathered that they still hadn't realized we were no longer falling until the school came into view.

'Of course the school's name would give a hint to the location of the school's whereabouts in it's name. Talk about a double-bluff' I thought. To say I wasn't impressed by the school was kind of true however I was more impressed with the fact that the school's anti-gravity was top notch. Sky High was a massive -building, obviously a high school building hovering several thousand feet in the sky on an anti-gravity plate which was constantly changing location to ensure that it couldn't be attacked my villains. I could see many high school students idling about in front of the school definitely upper class-men, most likely waiting for friends or wanting to get a look at the new students. 'That's one way to make the new kid different. Put them on a bus with no one but the newbies of the school' Already my thoughts were bitter and I haven't even gone through power placement yet.

The bus descended before making a bumpy landing on the lawn of the school. "Sorry" Ron Wilson, bus driver called back to everyone. Before Ron had even opened the doors, I was already up out of my seat and walking down the aisle between the seats of freshmen. When he eventually did open the buses' doors I was the first one off and as I was about to wander off away from the stupid freshmen, Will called my name. "Shay can you hang on a second I need to tell you something." I stopped out of what little politeness I had for Will and waited for him to tell me what he need to tell me. It was obvious that Will was nervous about my reaction to whatever it was he needed to tell me but his nervousness got the better of him and he remained silent. By this time the freshmen had gathered around us, something I was unsuccessfully trying to avoid.

"Spit it out will you, I want to get power placement over with." Whatever it was Will never got a chance to say it as the next second something was circling around the group of freshmen, resulting in me being trapped in the center. I say some_thing_ but from what I could see with me enhanced sight I knew it was actually a some_one_. "Great. Not even five minutes here and already the school's resident bullies were targeting the freshmen. It was obvious, to me at least that the person herding everyone together had super speed. Whoever it was stopped suddenly at the front of the group, where Will and Layla stood.

"Hey freshmen. Your attention please" mystery boy said as who I'm guessing is his friend joined him after stretching himself from the steps leading up to the school doors. "I'm Lash er this is Speed" stretchy now named Lash said, " and as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee..." Lash trailed off allowing Speed, the one who had been circling us to finish off for him. "...We'd be happy to collect that fifth-teen dollar new student fee." When he finished Lash stretched his hand out in front of one of the newbies expectantly.

I had already known they were bullies from when Speed circled us but they just did something they shouldn't have, although they didn't intentionally do it as they didn't know not to do it. They just wasted my time. I didn't even bother to pay attention to what was being said as a low growl escaped past my lips, luckily it was low enough that the freshmen surrounding me couldn't hear it unless they had super hearing or heightened senses, which I now knew a few upper class-men had as some turned the heads in my general direction searching for what made the noise. Fed up with the bullies wasting my time and being in the middle of a crowd of freshmen, I forcefully pushed my way through, glaring at anyone who opened their mouth to say something to me. A bunch of freshmen girls, who were obviously full of themselves, however thought they could do whatever they wanted and deliberately stood in my way. I knew then that they weren't intimidated by my appearance, school seniority or the fact my last name was Stronghold. They didn't even know what my powers were and they still did it. The only reaction I got from them that told me they deliberately did it was the fact that they turned to face me, gave me a once over then turned back and started talking about me like I wasn't even there. Calling me names like freak, ugly, emo etc. It then became obvious to me that they hadn't payed attention to the commotion that happened on the bus when I got on. They didn't know I was a junior or a Stronghold. A plan came to my head to scare them so I lowered my head so they couldn't see my face before shifting my eyes so they were black. I then walked until I was directly behind them, practically breathing down their necks and let out a wild growl that was low enough for only them to hear it. When they turned towards me, I raised my head and allowed them to see my now pitch black eyes. I got my desired reaction. They all moved out of my way, muttering between themselves about how they were gonna get me back. Obviously thinking I couldn't hear what they were saying. I didn't stick around long to hear exactly what they were gonna do as I had already made my way to the front and pushed right passed Will and Layla. I then continued forward, ignoring the looks I got from both of them and pushed my way in between Lash and Speed, up the steps and through the main doors making my way to the office first to get directions to the gym where power placement would take place.


End file.
